


A Moment Like This

by neeash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daycare, Father Victor, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, five year old yuri, kid yuri, kindergarten teacher yuuri, yuri is victors kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeash/pseuds/neeash
Summary: After the death of Viktor's sister, he decides to take in her five year old, Yuri who's headstrong and dislikes him for no particular reason. Through the journey of learning how to become a father, Viktor is captured by the adorable beauty of Yuri's kindergarten teacher, Yuuri Katsuki who seems to have a knack for children, skating and smiles- everything Viktor was searching for.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Moment Like This**

 

Chapter One

 

There wasn’t much the twenty-seven year old could do in terms of exercise apart from walking his dog when he had to endure the balance of full time work and parenting. Therefore Viktor reasoned that as an excuse for the throbbing stitch allocated at his side and the hitched pants escaping his mouth during the walk slash jog slash run to the daycare. He had to park his car a few streets down from the school considering the lack of vacant spaces left near it, a blatant consequence for retrieving his kid extremely late from school.

When in front of the vibrant construction, he halted in his steps, hands on his knees, tie loose with silver strands of hair flying through the motions of the wind to create an unruly nest of a fringe. Viktor sighed out a whistle, ran a large hand through his hair depleting the knots with ease and straightening out his sleek black suit, plastering his signature crease of a smile before entering the building. He quickly stalked off to the destination, knocking politely during the turning of the knob eager to rid himself of the contrite for his unpunctuality.

“Yuri! Sorry I’m la-te…”

Compelled to stutter over his words, Viktor’s eyes darted to the rather beautiful yet unexpected scenery in front of him. A guy with brown hair was currently positioned in a contentious stance, his jeans clad butt tightening around his lascivious hips as he bent down perhaps to pick something up or casually inspect the ground- whatever the reason, Viktor didn’t _mind_ in the slightest. That ass was fine and plump and those thighs looked thick-

“Oh!” The brunette leaped in his shoes clenching the flyaway pen in hand, his cheeks pink from the light exertion of turning around and surprise. His navy framed glasses were propped uncommonly low on his nose to which he slid up with a swift movement of his lithe fingers and his coffee coloured eyes were bright with amiability. “Sorry about that. I take it you’re here for Yuri?”

Viktor nodded, watching discreetly, _creepily_ at the brunette who called out for said child. The scowling five year old stomped into vision discarding the tiger plush and outwardly glared at his carer. “Where’s _Mila_?”

Smiling apologetically, Viktor crouched down to Yuri’s height. “I’m sorry, Yuri. Mila had cram school so I came to get you. That’s okay right? We can go-“

“I want to go home.”

Not breaking his smile, Viktor nodded at Yuri’s interception knowing that his crankiness would only accentuate if he didn’t get what he wanted. He blinked and glanced up at the teacher, who was watching the interaction with curiosity, his brows furrowed as if attempting to solve an impossible puzzle.

 _Cute_.

The teacher turned to Yuri, smiling in a way that should have been illegal because Viktor could have sworn he saw ethereal beings surrounding the man. “Yuri, why don’t you go get your things while I talk to your father?”

“He’s not my father,” Yuri spat, stuffing his hands into his mini baseball jacket and walking with such attitude and oomph in his steps he put Victoria Secret models to shame.

Viktor’s shoulders slumped a little, a sigh passing through his pursed lips as he peered over at the little blonde child angrily putting his shoes on with that permanent scowl etched onto his baby face. He was trying, he was. Shaking his head out of the rut, Viktor snapped his head towards the teacher who was chewing on a pen pensively and smiled gracefully, folding his arms as he leant against the wall, waiting.

Eventually the daycare teacher began, holding out his hand introducing himself. “I’m Katsuki-sensei and though I’ve only been Yuri’s teacher for a month or so- I um… I can’t help but worry about his hmm… Yuri tends to be quite um-“

“Intense?” Viktor offered, shrugging while he took the soft hand into his own for a moment before continuing to smile.

Katsuki-sensei nodded meekly, gnawing on his bottom lip as if nervous and talked hushed, placstering his arms to his side. “Yuri doesn’t like to be around people much, doesn’t have friends and um- sits in the corner by himself not really taking part in any activities. So uh talking to him as his teacher, he’s a little more lenient towards me about opening up but I still couldn’t help but be concerned of his well-being and um… How he is at home.”

Viktor absorbed the information, the expression on Katuski-sensei’s face, the grimace little Yuri made when he zipped up his own jacket with difficulty. As a man, Viktor was handsome and elegant, charismatic in his movements but as a dad he fucking sucked and he had no clue how to un-suck.

He smiled sadly at Katsuki-sensei who nibbled his nails as if fearful for treading on rare, untouched territory.

“Yuri’s mother was my sister,” Viktor explained, catching the teacher’s attention, his brown eyes flickering. “She was sick, very sick… Passed away a couple months ago.”

Instantly the young teacher put his hands to his mouth, his eyes widening in disbelief and compassion. “Oh my- I’m so sorry to hear that. I didn’t mean to-“

Viktor shook his head, his eyes a little distant with the last memories of late sister. “It’s hard- harder for Yuri. So now that she’s no longer here, he’s all alone.”

Katsuki-sensei’s glasses shone against the classroom’s light, illuminating the shine in his brown eyes. “But he has you, right?”

Viktor’s catatonic state shattered when Yuri arrived into view, rolling his eyes at nothing in particular. “Viktor, I want to go home.”

The tall man nodded gently at the boy, reaching out to fix the blonde’s askew hat to which Yuri swatted at and aligned by himself, waiting by the door. Katsuki-sensei pouted, his bottom lip jutted as he wondered what to do to appease the young, misunderstood boy. A light bulb ignited atop his brown mess of hair and he skipped over to his desk, scribbling something down on a memo note and heading to little Yuri.

“Hey Yuri, why don’t you tell _Viktor_ about how you want to go here?” Katsuki-sensei said, handing him the piece of paper. “He’ll be able to take you, I’m sure of that.”

Yuri stared at the words, his green eyes momentarily shimmering with something Viktor hadn’t seen for way too long before pocketing the paper and grumbled inaudibly under his breath something along the lines “…bye Katuski-sensei…pig.” Then he was out of the door, his kid sized converse squeaking against the floor.

Whiplash attacked Viktor like a slap as he looked between the air of his walking child and the adorable teacher who seemed to carry an atmosphere of comfort around him. Whatever was on that note was positively responsible for causing an alteration in Yuri’s mood and that was due to the smiling Katsuki-sensei that Viktor found was very endearing.

                  _Stop it_. Viktor berated himself when he felt his eyes itch to observe the curve of the teacher’s hips once again. _That’s Yuri’s fucking primary teacher. Inappropriate!_

                  “Thank you- for that,” Viktor added, one foot out the door to imply his consequent leave. “Katsuki-sensei.”

                  Katsuki-sensei shook his head, cheeks dusted with a light pink hue. “ _Yuuri_ , not Katsuki-sensei for you… Viktor.” If Viktor didn’t know any better (which he didn’t) then he would have deemed that little upturned mouth to resemble a smirk.

                  _Nope. Stop. Inappropriate._

                  Viktor’s eyes narrowed, his eyebrows raised at the mention of the teacher’s first name. “That’s a funny coincidence. Yuuri, heh?”

                  “Mmm… Yuri said something different… talking of which- he’s probably tired of waiting.”

                  With a quick nod, Viktor agreed not knowing what the weird, cliff-hanging conversation entailed but he really wanted to find out. As he left after a farewell to Yuuri, he reluctantly jogged to catch up to the short-legged Yuri who hadn’t made it that far and decided to not even acknowledge his carer’s presence.

                  There was something seriously _alluring_ about Yuuri that had Viktor leaning towards wanting to find out about him. He had to discard the blatant physicality of the man, with his rosy cheeks and plump buttocks because that was prone to be considered unacceptable coming from the parent of one of the teacher’s students. So Viktor thoughts about the other side where it seemed that Yuuri knew how to interact with Yuri much better than himself. He wanted to learn how to get Yuri to feel comfortable with him once again and it seemed that getting to know Yuuri was one of the ways he could potentially achieve that.

                  “Put your seatbelt on, Yuri,” Viktor reminded the five year old that huffed but did so with an unadulterated petulant expression.

                  The drive took a pit stop at McDonalds for dinner before they reached home at their two-bedroom apartment. Yuri quickly unfastened his laces, readying himself to stalk over to his room when an oversized poodle bounded on the little boy, lapping tongue and floppy ears portraying it’s excitement for seeing its family.

                  “Ew, get off me!” Yuri snarled, having been forced to fall on his backside for the fact of being unable to withstand the weight of the dog. “Ugh, so annoying.”

                  Viktor sighed again at Yuri’s usual behaviour towards his precious poodle, planting his bags down. “Makkachin~.”

                  Makkachin’s ears snapped upright at the friendly familiarity of his owner’s voice and walked of Yuri after one last welcoming lick, cheerfully running circles around Viktor who petted him with as much joy. “Ah, you’re such a good boy, Makkachin! You want to have your dinner now- ah Yuri, come back down straight after you’ve changed because you need to…”

                  Yuri had left already to the cove of his leopard-wallpapered room before Viktor had even finished talking; ignoring him like it was his second nature. Viktor didn’t want to admit how defeated he felt with the little boy and Makkachin didn’t let him give up with his insistent licks of attention and care. With a chuckle, Viktor retrieved the bags and set their takeaway out on the table, shaking his head at how Makkachin danced around the encased burgers, nose sniffing at the scent of grease and lard.

                  “That’s not for you, silly pooch~.”

                  After having provided Makkachin with his actual dog-food and refilling his water bowl, Viktor opened his mouth to call out for Yuri who arrived with his tiger-printed onesie that was a little too long for the short boy- but Yuri wanted it. And he obviously looked adorable in it but maybe not with that scowl of his.

                  While eating, Viktor had tried to prompt Yuri to converse with him and after the expected lack of response, he gave up, slurping on his _diet_ coke- his figure wouldn’t be upheld considering his lackadaisical feelings towards exercise after all. When Yuri’s finishes off his happy meal, clutching his toy in his hand and sliding down the sofa to go back up to his room- Viktor suddenly remembers the large chocolate eyes concealed behind those blue glasses.

                  “Oh yeah! Yuri- wait Yuri,” Viktor had to get up, stopping in front of the sour blonde. “What did um Katsuki-sensei write in that note?”

                  Yuri’s hair was styled in a way where it covered his left eye and despite Viktor’s pestering to get it cut, he never listened. Obviously. But now that Yuri was looking up at the tall Russian man, strands of light yellow cuticles bristled and ruffled over behind his ear, displaying his entire face.

                  “Ice skating rink.”

                  “Huh?” Viktor responded, clearly startled.

                  Yuri stared ahead, fierce. “I want to do figure skating.”

                  Viktor's body felt feather-like, a dizzying nausea wave rushing over him. “You-you do, huh? Then- of course, Yuri. If that’s what you want… yeah.”

                  Yuri hummed matter-of-factly, headstrong in the sense that he would have found a way to go forward with the extra curricular activity even if Viktor didn’t concede. He brushed off Makkachin who was also done with his dinner and made his way to his room, the door having going to be shut until early morning when he had to rise yet again for school.

                  On the other hand, Viktor laughed uncertainly, dismissing his unfinished coke for a beer that he downed generously. Makkachin had settled himself on his lap as the continuous animal documentary played in the background on the television, sated with his owner’s constant petting.

Ice-skating was something Viktor would have never thought Yuri would be interested in given the history behind it. It seemed as though Yuri was a little more mature than Viktor gave him credit for and perhaps they were going to be okay. Maybe.

Viktor drank the rest of the beer before taking Makkachin out for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so after watching last night's episode 7 and FANGIRLING THE FUCK OUT BECAUSUOSNFOSIJFOWIJFOWIJO 
> 
> (VIKTUURI IS MOTHERFUCKING CANON)
> 
> this fic was born after two measly weeks of planning and writing yuri as a sassy five year old is so fun and just imagine him in that tiger onesie omgogmogm 
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy this story!!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

The snooze button was something Viktor had become great friends with throughout his life, especially during high school. It was a customary addition to his bedroom, his past lovers having experienced it and living to tell the tale of how he seemed to totally ignore it- clearly it was an unrequited love between Viktor and his snooze button.

                  However now he had Makkachin- and Makkachin was a little more persistent in contrast to the snooze.

                  A wet pink muscle darted out to lick at his owner’s face, burying his curly face into Viktor’s naked chest tickling the heart beneath awake. Makkachin barked as Viktor stirred, mindlessly slapping his phone off and the alarm dispersed back into the motherboard. He groaned, voice hoarse and thick with sleep as he fondly petted Makkachin and forcibly dragged his butt out of the bed, shivering when the cold air cut at his exposed flesh. Viktor languidly toddled over to the full-size body mirror, yawning and stretching when he made a sudden choked noise of realisation.

                  “YURACHKA!”

                  In a hurry, he tripped over the miscellaneous crap hanging all over his room as if they parasitically fed off his floor and raced over to the little boy’s room. The front door clearly said to “KEEP OUT” but defiance was something Viktor took pride in and he entered in in a hurry, pausing to glance around the clutter that was definitely worse than his. Probably a genetic thing.

                  Yuri cuddled up to his worn out kitten plush that Viktor’s dad had given him, recalling that he was especially close to his grandfather and always glued by his side whenever his mother wasn’t around. Now that he had moved in with Viktor, away from the rural area, Yuri was unable to bond frequently with him and that could have been one of the reasons why he seemed to hate Viktor. It’s not as if these few months have been all family-centric and loving and it required a lot of effort for Viktor to admit that things had to change.

                  But things aren’t rainbows and unicorns from the get go- you have to work for things you want.

                  With a nervous tap of his fingers on his temples, Viktor braced himself and lightly shook the little body embracing the duvet muttering the human’s name during it. After a couple awkward prods, Yuri let out an adorable sigh leaning up and wiping his eyes out of sleep as he blinked in the vision of reality.

                  “Ah Yuri, it’s time for school!” Viktor announced cheerfully shivering and attempting to straighten out his unkempt hair and overall messy appearance. Perhaps he should have put a shirt on.

                  Yuri caught himself in his daze, his own blonde hair defying gravity form the way it stood in alternating directions. “I have a alarm clock- stupid.”

                  Huh? Viktor decided to let the insult fly over his ditzy head and observe the small black clock ticking away in the background; it’s hands displaying the time of quarter to seven. Since Viktor was never the one to wake Yuri up and get him ready for school, as it was the babysitter’s job he shared no knowledge of anything to do with how Yuri’s morning routine went. The babysitter should have left a helpful note about it before quitting yesterday, Viktor thought, huffing internally. But if Yuri treated her the way he’s currently treating Viktor, it was no wonder why she left. Yuri wasn’t the nicest kid despite his adorable angelic pretence of a face. Viktor was learning that the hard way.

                  “Well uh… waking up early once in a while isn’t so bad…” Viktor trailed off awkwardly, wondering how on earth a five year old was subjecting a twenty seven year old into an uncomfortable state where he felt irresponsible. “So what time exactly do you have to be at school?”

                  “Nine.”

                  No wonder Viktor had initially hired a babysitter for Yuri. His school time almost clashed with his work hours, which began half an hour later. Well Viktor did often forget things he wasn’t supposed to as he felt as though he’d been told this before.

                  Viktor stared at nothing. “I like your um… I like your birman cat poster! It’s really cute.”

                  Yuri just looked at Viktor, his lips twitching like a sign that he was going to say _something_ until Makkachin the brilliant poodle decided that it would be an appropriate time to pounce on the brash five year old. To say the least, Yuri wasn’t happy.

                  After having been thrown out of Yuri’s room, half-naked Viktor and panting Makkachin faced each other. “Progress?” Makkachin barked and whether that was portrayed as disagreement or agreement, Viktor selected the latter in order to appease himself of his _fatherly duties_.

                  Jumping in the bathroom for a rejuvenating shower and refreshing morning clean up, Viktor had his black suit trousers and white shirt on (top button undone) with his tie and blazer over his shoulder which he seated on the back of the grey sofa. He threaded his fingers together before answering the notifications on his phones, wasting away the morning with useless Instagram posts and text messages when Viktor remembered the guy from yesterday. Guy- _teacher_ , Viktor’s conscious added as he shook away the bright smile and flushed cheeks and those thick hips from his mind- temporarily. Viktor blamed the impending thoughts of Yuuri on the fact that he hadn’t got any recently and made a mental note to visit a bar on Friday evening or something to upkeep his _health_ as a male.

                  Within the next ten minutes of Viktor surfing his social media and Makkachin wolfing down his food, Yuri made an appearance having picked out his own clothes and mismatched socks. The grown up narrowed his eyes at the choice of clothes and the unruly blonde nest that hadn’t been tamed, thinking of how the rather disorganised mien Yuri was in would reflect upon his bad parenting. Eek.

                  Without spending another moment, Viktor rushed into his own bedroom and retrieved his own hairbrush. “Yuri, come here.”

                  Yuri turned on his small feet, noticing the object in Viktor’s hand and shaking his head in protest. “I don’t want to.”

                  It was times like this where the mature air Yuri walked in dispersed and revealed his young, petulant self- like any other child who didn’t want to do something. Viktor raised his eyebrows insistently. “Your hair’s untidy. Come on, it won’t hurt.”

                  He folded his short arms over one another. “No.”

                  Viktor was a little taken aback, wondering how Yuri’s hair was moderately tidy before if he disliked brushing it. “Yuri- hey don’t walk away…”

                  A bad attitude was what Yuri possessed and Viktor didn’t know how to get around it, especially since he was a stubborn child. Sighing in frustration, Viktor poured himself a huge mug of coffee watching as Yuri got out a box of sugary cereal and semi-skimmed milk, pursing his lips as he looked around for a bowl. As the responsible adult Viktor claimed he was, he leaned over Yuri and plucked out a bowl from the higher shelf, placing it on the counter that Yuri had to tiptoe to reach so Viktor took it upon himself to construct the breakfast that was cereal. Yuri just seized it and sat down at the table, spoon in hand.

                  He observed how Yuri was a kid who didn’t directly ask for something, someone who was indirect in what they wanted, which showcased independence but was adamant in their own personal decisions. Viktor didn’t realise how complex five year olds could be.

                  That’s why he was gay and didn’t want children.

                  For fifteen minutes, Viktor left Yuri by himself to allow Makkachin to run around in the garden and be one with nature. He made sure to have Yuri sit out on the balcony so he could also keep an eye on him because that’s what Viktor saw as being a responsible adult and now- father. After running his fingers through Makkachin’s fur, scratching at his floppy ears he turned to Yuri now back at the apartment and scanned the little boy, trying to trigger himself into remembering if he had to do something else.

                  “Wait,” Viktor said in a daze. “Yuri, what do you do about lunch?”

                  Yuri was currently tying his laces for the second time after having been unsuccessful on his initial attempt. “They give me lunch but not when schools is finished.”

                  Considering that Viktor has Yuri remain at the day care longer than most of the children, tea time didn’t seem to be provided for them so yet again Viktor was flailing in his parental ways. At least he had the strands of brains to ask about meals.

                  “Okay. I’ll pick something up for you on the way,” Viktor responded, mindful of the time of the morning ticking away.

                  The pair left the apartment after Viktor’s final cuddle with Makkachin and set out for the awaiting destinations in the car. When Viktor approached a nearby supermarket, he had to goad Yuri out of the car that was busying himself on his PSP and scowled deeply when he had to turn it off. Viktor just couldn’t seem to get a break.

                  “You like cookies?” Viktor offered when they came across the bakery section, the scent of freshly baked ciabatta and sponge cakes wafting in the beguiling air.

                  Yuri’s eyes widened a smidge and he nodded once, selecting the biggest, gooiest triple chocolate chip biscuit that was bigger than his face. In response, Viktor did a little internal fist pump because of the fact that he seemed appealing to the child. Something was working.

                  “Ah, what about some chocolate?”

                  Next.

                  “Doughnuts? Yeah, I like the jam filled ones as well.”

                  Then.

                  “Mountain Dew huh? No- no, of course you can get it!”

                  With a hint of a smirk, Yuri carried the bag of treats happily and only walked a couple of steps ahead of Viktor, which he wanted to see as some sort of improvement. Sure Viktor was giving into the five year old, but Yuri seemed happy enough so everything must have been fine. As he drove to the daycare, the silence was only emphasised by the continuous engine of the car in motion. He would have asked Yuri a question, something random yet intriguing but he was preoccupied with his PSP booted up, button smashing as he played whatever violent game he coaxed his innocuous grandfather in buying for last Christmas.

Viktor’s old man was such a _pushover_.

                  Parking into a space outside the colourful construction, Viktor tapped his fingers on the steering wheel wary of the time but also of what the heck he had to do now. Was he just meant to wish a good day and let Yuri get on with his primary life? He peered up at the front view mirror, catching Yuri’s expectant expression, as if he was silently waiting for something until he sighed and left the car by himself.

                  A pang of guilt constricted Viktor’s heart when he imagined the somewhat hopeful shimmer in Yuri’s eyes that dimmed after a stagnant moment. But what could Yuri be yearning for in that current morning? He watched ahead, witnessing how Yuri walked alone with his head strung low straying away from the contact of the other kids holding hands with their parents-

                  Practically leaping out of the car, Viktor scrambled to his full stance and walked as quickly and sophisticatedly as possible in order to reach the little blonde boy who’s black hood rendered him noticeable in the sea of people. He blew out a light sigh when finally at Yuri’s side, leaning a little closer than was normal for them and hesitantly held out his large hand to resemble the way the surrounding parent and child were acting.

                  “Mmm…” Yuri mumbled something, too quiet for anyone taller than him to hear. “I can go by myself… Viktor can go work now.”

                  Even though they hadn’t developed enough for Yuri to trust Viktor as much to hold his hand, to guide him like the parent does, this much was enough to satiate the grown up for the time being. Yuri wasn’t being resentful or rude, just nonchalant in his way of refusal. “Walking you to class is what I want to do, Yuri. It’s better like this, huh?”

                  There wasn’t a reply and Viktor didn’t expect there to be one. With every second, minute and hour they spent together, surely they would learn to adapt to one another. The five year old to the twenty seven year old and bond like a parent and child because that’s what they were titled to now. It was just that fulfilling the role would require a lot more effort on both sides and maybe as the days went past, they would learn just how to do that.

                  Mothers kissed and hugged their children goodbyes and waved with promises to collect them soon alongside the presence of their favourite snack. On the other side was Viktor who smiled crookedly at Yuri and waved in a broken motion that wasn’t even needed since Yuri just entered his classroom without looking back, both hands clutched at his black studded backpack.

                  “Good morning, Yuri!”

                  Viktor’s ears perked up at the jovial tone of the teacher’s voice, the reverberating sound waves radiated their warmth out to the surroundings, heating his inner ear with a graze of familiarity. During the time it took for Viktor to settle nearer to Yuuri, the beats of laughter erupting from the mothers revolved around him as they ogled at the tall platinum-haired man.

Well, it wasn’t as if Viktor didn’t attract more attention than average, he knew he was hot.

In the midst of striking smiles to indicate fellow acknowledgment, Viktor inclined his pretty head towards the waving teacher. “Morning, Yuuri.”

Yuuri followed the deep voice until he was looking up over his glasses at the culprit, clad in a smart fitted suit that emphasised his masculine body underneath. “Ah Vi-Viktor- good morning… So you’re going to bring Yuri to school now?”

Viktor creased in a polite smile, his eyes twinkling out the cerulean in glints. “Yes, well the babysitter uh left so- it’s better like this I think. I get to spend more time with him, y’know?”

“Yeah!” Yuuri agreed happily, his cheeks coloured pink. “Yuri will definitely be happy about this, I’m sure.”

Viktor hummed melodically. “Speaking of which, how did you find out he liked ice skating?”

“Ah- Yuri reacted rather happily towards this figure skating poster I have up in the classroom,” Yuuri gestured behind him, his back against the wall. “And then he showed me an ice skating figure that he carries around everywhere.”

Viktor knew exactly what figure Yuuri mentioned, the image of the silver hunk of metal arriving in his mind that he always saw the little blond boy with as if it was a part of him.

“Yeah,” Viktor smiled fondly. “My sister gave that to him. She was an avid skater and I guess he loved watching her.”

Yuuri’s eyes glazed over, washing over in a sheet of tenderness. “So doing figure skating will make Yuri feel closer to her. He’s a very special boy.”

A little startled, Viktor quickly agreed. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Yuri; he just never spent a lot of time with him during the previous years of when his late sister was alive. Viktor had moved cities, started anew with his own life because he had his own plans and perhaps getting to know Yuri wasn’t on his list then, but now it was. He wanted to be able to freely describe little Yuri in a doting way that a father would and have him reciprocate his feelings.

“So I’ll see you soon, Viktor,” Yuuri finished off, waving in the last of the parents with that cute smile of his that Viktor would have liked to see in a room where only the two of them existed so he could-

Perhaps he should refrain from those kinds of fantasies when at a daycare, Viktor thought.

The drive to work was a car ride of speed in order for Viktor to reach it less than ten minutes late. He should think twice before animatedly interacting (flirting) with Yuri’s teacher and spending his time in la la land thinking crude thoughts about him. Cute, plump guys were always more of Viktor’s type after all.

Working at the Editorial department required a lot of patience and coffee- things that Viktor either had or could definitely make. He was the chief executive since he was flawless in his work and well liked by his co-workers, obviously- Viktor had an admittedly charismatic personality.

“Morning Sara,” Viktor greeted the pretty receptionist whose long black hair cascaded in straight locks down her back.

Sara narrowed her eyes at the boss. “You’re late.”

“I prefer the term fashionably late,” Viktor shrugged, leaving with a suave smile and swift wave.

Upon entering the wide- open office, he was vivaciously welcomed by Christophe who Viktor commented how his pink sparkly bow tie wouldn’t catch on so he should just give up on attempting to be a trendsetter. Viktor was handing a couple of literature documents on his way to his own private office that provided him a view of lively world outside, cars beeping and pedestrians walking, just casual people going about their lives.

When it struck six o’clock and Viktor had headed home, he stopped by their neighbours knocking twice on the door. A late teenage girl named Mila opened the door, her red hair short and skin tan. “Oh, hey Viktor. How was work?”

During their amicable conversation, Yuri popped into view along with Mila’s mother who was supporting a homely dish that smelt so comforting and _warm_ , Viktor twitched. He was a nuisance in the kitchen, always has been and always will be which is what his own mother said.

“Yuri’s already eaten but here’s your share, dear,” Mila’s mother handed him the dish that he thanked her profusely for as well as hanging his head in gratitude for taking care of Yuri and picking him up from school while he was at work for those last few hours.

Unlocking the door to their apartment, Viktor barely had time to settle his things down on the ground before Makkachin arrived bounding at him, jumping up at him in excitement. He refilled Makkachin’s bowl and glanced towards Yuri who was finally finished with removing the knot of his laces from his trainers.

“Yuri, we’re going out to give Makkachin a walk, okay?” Viktor informed, brushing his hands from the residue of dog food. “Sorry, but put your shoes on again.”

Yuri pouted yet he was simultaneously scowling; presenting an expression that Viktor had no idea a five year old could produce. “But I don’t want to.”

Ah defiance, bless the child.

“It’ll only be for a bit,” Viktor insisted, narrowing his eyes at the child who audibly sighed and returned to put on his shoes.

The attitude that Yuri displayed was what Viktor hoped that he didn’t portray as much towards other people, like in his daycare. Anyone could clearly observe how unsociable Yuri was but at the very least, Viktor wished that he showed some sort of lenience at school even if that didn’t include himself.

With coats buttoned up and Makkachin panting at the savouring air of the outside, the father and child walked silently side by side, watching as the dog playfully played with invisible particles. Viktor decided to ask him how daycare was five minutes in.

Abruptly, Yuri wore a sneer of a grin, his feline teeth catching in the moonlight. “Katsuki-sensei said he isn’t happy with you. He said my lunch was not good.”

“Eh?”

Viktor got played by a five year old. The reason was unfathomable of how a twenty seven year old, a grown-up, someone who was occasionally health-conscious could overlook the junk he purchased for the kid. It must have been the fact that Viktor thought he was migrating to Yuri’s good books when he witnessed how shiny his eyes became after picking out the cookie. He sighed, concluding that it was just the sugar rush talking and that Yuri hadn’t actually warmed up to him as much as he assumed. Perhaps some parents would have approved of the idea of discipline at the current period but Viktor _wanted_ Yuri to naturally feel comfortable with him and not like him for the fear of it. He just wanted to be Yuri’s father since that boy had no immediate family left. Viktor wanted to be someone Yuri could depend on.

“You don’t have gloves?” Viktor pointed out, looking at the motion of Yuri rubbing his hands together for warmth.

Despite the lack of a response, Viktor quickly removed his own. “Here Yuri, wear these. “

Yuri scrunched his pink nose. “They’re too big for me.”

“But they’re _warm_ ,” Viktor pushed them into his baby hands.

A cold shiver ran through the both of them and Yuri slipped his little fingers into the adult sized gloves, internally relishing in the comforting warmth they provided. Viktor smiled down at the boy and the silence followed them all the way home, Makkachin quietly barking intermittently into the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
> ...  
> (episode 8 made me so upset sob at makkachin and seperated viktuuri)
> 
> also yuri makes mistakes in his speech because he's 5, so it was deliberate and it's adorable wah
> 
> also THANK YOU SO MMUCH FOR THE READS KUDOS' COMMENTS SUBSCRIPTIONS omg i'm so thaknful for the awesome support, hope you enjoy this chapter


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

The late September wind broke into the rushed Saturday morning, grazing the inhabitants of the world with its chilly embrace and frosty car windows that Viktor spent five minutes thawing to enable the sect of sight of the windscreen. He had already given Makkachin a walk and was currently on the way to Ice Castle Hasetsu to register young Yuri for early age skating lessons.

                  During the moderate length drive to the rink, Viktor couldn’t help but internally coo at the frequent glimpses he would steal from the rear view mirror of Yuri leaping whenever the car halted. The way he looked outside with an adorable expression since he assumed they’d arrived, only to be disappointed when realising they were just at a stop sign consequently slumping in his seat with a scowl printing his features. He must have been a lot more excited for this than Viktor anticipated, meaning that it was a beneficial addition in strengthening their growing bond between each other.

                  They walked in a clear hierarchal systematic line with Yuri at the top, his tiny stature guiding Viktor towards the rink with a head held up high, his fuzzy earmuffs and newly purchased gloves acting as portable heaters. A couple of steps behind, Viktor only thanked the gods of fate for allowing his own sight to witness Yuri about to cross the vigorous road in between the parked cars.

                  “Yuri!” Viktor berated, tugging him forcefully back to safety. “You aren’t allowed to cross the road by yourself. Didn’t any one teach you that?”

                  “Mama always holded my hand.”

                  Yuri was headstrong and insistent in relation to his words, curving in a dark scowl at the conflicting side of the pair. He wasn’t a child that would mature into admitting his wrong actions and only reinforced his own beliefs through his hostile nature. On the other hand Viktor was taken aback by his brash ambiance, noting how it seemed to die down during the last few days only to have been prompted by this little scene. He knotted his eyebrows in confusion in what to do and leaned down, once again holding out his hand.

                  “Then hold mine.”

                  Yuri stared at the outstretched hand for a few moments, glanced up at Viktor and with a dimmed gleam in his eyes, shook his head in defiance. Viktor audibly sighed, running that hand through his hair to relinquish the building frustration that accompanied with being a parent to a troubled child. Perhaps asking Yuri why he refused to hold Viktor’s hand would be the right path to go but with how things were turning out, knowing Yuri, he wouldn’t reply.

                  “Fine. Don’t hold my hand but promise me this. You won’t cross any road by yourself, make sure you always wait for me, no matter how long it takes. Okay, Yuri?” Viktor proposed, staring back at Yuri with the same determination.

                  Yuri blinked as if shocked by his carer’s response and quietly agreed, waiting by Viktor’s side to walk on the road and to their destination. Viktor released the tense pitch of his tone through a sigh that created swirls of intertwining clouds of vapour from his mouth. He couldn’t conclude whether he was mildly riveted due to Yuri’s dangerous behaviour about the road or the fact that Yuri continued to refuse his hand since accepting the latter would be an act of trust that was evidently lacking between the two.

Why didn’t parenting come easy to Viktor?

Oh right, because the only parental role he took on was towards Makkachin, a dog and an entirely different species but was that really what prevented Viktor from moulding into a father figure? Because Yuri wasn’t a dog? Pursing his lips as he glanced down at the small child, Viktor tilted his head at the scowl ruining Yuri’s pretty features, absorbing them to fuse them into an animalistic being. With Yuri’s bright eyes and feline teeth, Viktor deemed the five years old as a little Russian kitten- and yet Viktor didn’t really care for cats. Perhaps he should steer away from the idea of imagining his kid as an animal in order to instinctively bring about his parental tendencies. Viktor should be human enough and old enough not to intentionally misinterpret an entire species so he could appease himself for thinking of Makkachin as his overgrown fluffy baby.

The sign above the building that appeared to inhabit ninjas read as “ _Ice Castle Hasetsu_ ” identifying itself as the rink of the city. Beside the adult, the blonde boy acknowledged the newfound construction with awe knowing that it was the type of place his mother used to love and take him often in their free time together. Yuri loved the way her own long blonde hair intermingled with the surrounding atmosphere, fanning out as she moved flawlessly on the ice, her movements so slick it was as if she was walking. And then there was that smile. He wanted to be just like her.

“Yuri,” Viktor called out to him, noticing that he was glued to the ground a couple of steps away. “Let’s go.”

Instantly, the smell of detergent confounded Viktor’s stuffy nose in constant waves, ridding the blockage by a significant smidge. He was always prone to illness so had become accustomed enough that it wouldn’t affect his daily life. They arrived to the reception desk where a petite lady with brown hair grinned cheerfully was situated, her nametag reading “Yuko”

After having been done and dusted with Yuri’s tedious registration for figure skating lessons every Tuesday and Friday evening, Viktor was ready to jump back into his comfy bed accompanied with curly Makkachin and a customized Makkachin pouch of tissues. Viktor loved his poodle. However Yuri carried a different train of thought and his eyes lightened at the image of numerous skates of alternating sizes positioned behind Yuko.

“Ah if you want to join this session, it’s not too late!” Yuko informed happily, smiling at the little boy who nodded meekly, not saying anything at all.

Viktor groaned internally.

Even if Yuri never outwardly said what he wanted, the aura he emitted was deprived of ambiguity and so you would have been able to decipher his wishes. Like now, he wanted to skate. Therefore as the _responsible, caring_ _father_ Viktor was putting himself out to be, he gave a shining smile to Yuko, relaying their shoe sizes.

Viktor was planning on announcing that he was no longer going to be subjugated by the five year old but then at the second of declaring the message, he caught sight of twinkle in Yuri’s eyes. The way his lips perked upwards into an adorable smile and his cheeks were red with excitement, his feet clad in ice skates frequently tripping over one another because of his eagerness. Maybe Viktor could allow a few exceptions.

Shots of upbeat music resonated throughout the rink, the cacophonic particles slamming against the rink walls as Viktor grimaced at the vexing selection of preppy rhythms that appealed to the younger generation. He preferred a light classical tune with a hint of jazz not this crap. Without ease, they trudged through the floor to reach the ice after having been provided with a pink wristband that deemed the remaining time at the ice.

From the corner of Viktor’s eyes he stole the beguiling sight of something enthralling. The way he moved as if void of any music and creating his own, something of a slow and riveting nature but accompanied with a twinge of sensuality considering the inconspicuous movements of his hips that seemed teasing yet innocent.

Without warning, Viktor found himself moving towards the familiar being throwing away his moral reasoning for what the fuck he was doing because instead of easily gliding on the ice like he assumed would happen, he slipped and fell.

Hard.

Yuri had already made it on the ice and was currently in the midst of (very) slowly skating away from his carer in hopes of everyone not knowing that he was related to Viktor in any way. On the other side, strangers who were initially surrounding the dancing being arrived to Viktor’s heed, asking if he was okay after having heard the reverberating _thump_. His mind was in a state of blurry reality, Viktor being not quite sure of what just happened as he shakily steadied himself on the blades, blinking out the subjugating nausea.

“V- Viktor? Are you okay?”

Ignoring the painful sting throbbing at his cheek, Viktor coughed, musing a hand through the now unruly strands of his silver hair. “Y-yeah! I’m totally fine- just haven’t been on the ice for uh a long time and um well… Yuuri, you just looked so beautiful.”

Viktor’s eyes locked with Yuuri, the forceful trance having the smaller man jumpy under such an intense gaze, his cheeks dusting with a fresh spread of pink. “That- that was just something- my friend taught me so… is Yuri here?”

Ah what a million dollar question, Viktor thought since Yuri could be there physically but his lack of interaction would have made no difference if he weren’t there. But at the current moment, Viktor looked left and right, alarm bells ringing when he didn’t immediately see the little boy.

“Yuri!” Viktor called out to him when eventually noticing where he was, a significant amount of feet away from them.

Yuri appeared to not have heard, or rather decided not to as he trekked the ice, never falling but flailing in his shaky, inexperienced movements. “I can go get him if that’s okay with you?”

Viktor gave the adorable brunette a sheepish smile in agreement, feeling the urge to bribe Yuri with a treat in return for obedience, something he did often with Makkachin. Quickly shaking his head of the thoughts, Viktor reprimanded himself for thinking along the lines of treating a child like he did a dog again. Instead he focuses on Yuuri flawlessly grazing the ice with his soft movements on the way to retrieve his son. Yuuri’s jeans hugged his hips, tightening around his ass while he moved and Viktor being Viktor didn’t even try to stop himself from observing the lascivious body that made his mouth water with the thought of feeling the smooth porcelain skin beneath those clothes.

Abruptly the shutter sound of a camera bombarded Viktor’s ears, his attention cast away from Yuuri conversing with little Yuri.

“Having fun there, are you~.”

Coming face to face with a cute tanned man who had a knack for photography (instagram) and figure skating, Viktor found himself at a loss of what to do, wiling for the rising blush of humiliation to diminish for the fact of getting caught staring at Yuuri. Not providing Viktor a chance to make an excuse for himself, the stranger smiled and held out a hand.

“I’m Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri’s best friend and roommate!” Phichit introduced chirpily, snapping another picture this time of their shaking hands. “And you must be that handsome Russian parent with the _sexy_ voice and _gorgeous_ blue eyes-“

“Phichit!”

Luck was leaning towards Yuuri’s life as he made it in the nick of time; well before Phichit vomited out the entirety of their previous embarrassing conversation about said parent who was supporting a muffled chuckle, his confidence gauge rising with the newfound information. At least the attraction was reciprocated, Viktor thought positively.

“I-I’m so sorry, ignore him please Viktor,” Yuuri panicked, his cheeks flaming and eyes disarray from embarrassment, internally hoping that Yuri beside him didn’t hear anything.

Young Yuri tightened his hold on his teacher’s hand. “You know, Katsuki-sensei. Viktor talks to Makkachin like he is a human and then when Makkachin goes away because he is bored, Viktor gets on the floor and says that no one likes him.”

Viktor’s eyes widened, recalling the two times that such events occurred and remembering that he was drunk- on _only one_ of those occasions. “Yuri, I think it’s time for your nap.”

“And then one time, Viktor was making toast for me and then the alarm came on and then-“

Viktor covered Yuri’s mouth with his hand, politely smiling at Yuuri and Phichit who wasn’t bothering to contain his boisterous laughter unlike Yuuri. “Thank you, Yuuri for _fetching_ this little angel for me. He has a horrid sense of humour haha…”

Yuuri’s cheeks were painted a beautiful pink hue as he gave a light laugh suddenly making Viktor feel a lot better about the situation after Yuri had _kindly_ intervened. It was as if Yuri’s role in life was to cause trouble for Viktor but he guessed that was what raising a child was like. A life filled with nuisances yet a sentimental experience that couldn’t be explained into singular words.

Noticing that Yuri was actually holding hands with Yuuri, instead of Viktor feeling a burst of jealously he felt a rush of admiration. For someone as adorable and innocent looking as Yuuri to get along with the hot-headed Yuri was definitely something to take pride in and so something Viktor would have to learn from if he wanted to form a parental bond with Yuri.

A whistle indicating the finishing of the session sounded as the irritating music quietened, people beginning to exit out of the rink. Phichit waved at Viktor, obviously not after taking another picture as he skated off the ice with a secretive wink at Yuuri who threaded his fingers together nervously.

“Yuri it was good seeing you today,” Yuuri grinned, an adorable dimple indenting his full cheeks to accentuate his already cute mien. “Make sure you don’t forget what I told you, okay?”

Yuri nodded in compliance, removing his hand to settle it back against his own small body. “Yeah, goodbye Katsuki-sensei.”

Viktor couldn’t help but display his shock for the obedience Yuri displayed towards Yuuri. He must have really trusted him. Yuuri reluctantly turned to Viktor, sucking in his bottom lip as if anxious. “Um, I- goodbye Viktor!”

Viktor smiled. “I’ll see you on Monday, Yuuri.”

Nodding slowly, Yuuri looked up at Viktor his fingers raised, grazing against the taller man’s cheek. “You should get some ice for that.”

Heart skipping a beat, Viktor brushed his hand against Yuuri’s who seemed to tear away from the nonchalant trance he was in and left as quickly as he could, clearly embarrassed for what happened, his red cheeks imprinting themselves in Viktor’s memory.

The day followed on from Viktor whacking a packet of frozen peas on his bruising cheek and Yuri insulting his bad cooking, refusing to eat what Viktor called spaghetti bolognaise so he had to order pizza, walk Makkachin and have a nice session of thought about the adorable brunette who’s hand that ghosted his cheek left a burning enticement, much like his seductive dancing on the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this fillerish rushed chapter, college is catching up to me and the addiction to ffxv is slowly killing me 
> 
> anyways THAT MARRIAGE PROPOSAL IN EPISODE 9 WOWOWOWOWOW blush
> 
> hope you enjoy! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT :)


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

It was breakfast time, well brunch for Viktor who wearing a fluffy bathrobe and savouring the taste of his sweetened coffee, damp silver hair embraced by a mini towel the fell on his slender shoulders. He plopped himself on the other side of the cushioned sofa from Yuri who was currently eating a chocolate bar that Viktor should have really prevented him from eating, but he appeared content with the cocoa taste so…

                  “What’s this show called?” Viktor prompted, gesturing to the cartoon playing on the flat screen television.

                  “Agape on ice.”

                  During a short outline of the children’s show, Makkachin arose from his position beneath Viktor’s legs and manoeuvred around to nuzzle against the five year old, who consequently cuddled into the ball of curly fluff, licking his lips free of chocolate as he giggled at Makkachin’s fervent licks.

                  Overtime, Yuri had crafted a tightly close knit relationship with Viktor’s poodle, possibly because he was seeking for physical affection and found that in Makkachin who never ran out of hugs and kisses and was evidently willing to grant them. Obviously, Viktor appreciated and approved of it all, adoring the fact that Yuri had grown fond with his beloved Makkachin that no one could resist, it was really just a matter of time. 

In contrast, Viktor’s own relationship with Yuri had definitely developed over the previous weeks having progressed as far as having reciprocating conversations and Yuri listening to the adult a lot more in terms of what he wore and did in his free time. They were learning things together, learning to enjoy one another’s company and that advancement was due to the pure Yuuri’s encouraging words that he relayed.

Every morning was consumed with the rushed routine of Viktor walking Makkachin and getting everyone breakfast and lunch and on time to school and work but it was worth the effort. He was able to contentedly spend about seven minutes interacting with Yuuri, commenting on the cold weather, relishing in the way his permanent blush was only accentuated by Viktor’s lack of personal space and flirtatious nature. Yuuri had a tendency to stray away from the sharp icy gaze of Viktor, but it wasn’t that he was swimming in an air of discomfort just that he was merely unconfident in his own skin. As if he wasn’t accustomed to the assiduous behaviour that Viktor displayed in the hopes of him accepting his underlying proposals of going out together one day.

However Viktor couldn’t comprehend why since the passing Halloween date that consisted of dressing up to the theme, where Yuri went in as a cat and Viktor arrived to witness a scenic, blessed sight. There was Yuuri in all his adorable glory wearing Minnie Mouse ears paired with a black nose and painted whiskers that had Viktor stammer out a compliment, run a frustrated hand through his hand for the fact of the cutie not realising how fucking cute he was and how that obliviousness affected Viktor deeply like a scar which followed him everywhere. Acting like a reminder in the times of when Chris points out an attractive stranger that he can’t help but compare to his son’s teacher and sigh at the lack of riveting it did to his heart. He had a problem to say the least.

As the end of the week neared once again, Viktor waved farewell to Yuri who went into his classroom after being welcomed by Yuuri who also greeted the father of the child, smiling that smile that made Viktor think things. Rather indecent _things_.

They eased into a quick greeting of a conversation, until Viktor gave a little hum and asked “Yuuri, do you want to meet in a bar today?”

“H-huh?”

Yuuri had clearly been taken by surprise, his chestnut brown eyes were wide and mouth slightly ajar as a little crease formed between his eyebrows to reiterate his confusion. Viktor thought it was adorable and smiled reassuringly. “As in go together, in the evening- my colleagues and I tend to go on a Friday so that works out perfectly since Yuri will be at skating practise. I just really want to get to know you.’

“M-me?! Um, well I uh…”

Viktor could tell that perhaps the idea of Yuuri and Viktor being alone together didn’t bode well with him since his showcase of incredulity portrayed the uncertainty he felt with it. Therefore Viktor wanted to make Yuuri as comfortable as he could be, as it didn’t seem as though Yuuri was outwardly refusing his offer- in fact he was considering.

“I’ll be with my friends, so you can be with yours if that’s better for you?” Viktor offered assisting Yuuri with his final decision.

With a fiddle of his lithe, pale fingers and nibble of his lip that Vitkor followed entracnignly with his eyes, Yuuri muttered something to himself before nodding in consent, a reluctant curl of hopeful smile on show. “Yeah, I’d like that, Viktor.”

 

*

 

The clock couldn’t tick away slow enough, Viktor watching the sluggish hands gradually move in their path and finally read the end of his time at work. He promised the ones who were going to the bar that he’d meet them right after he dropped Yuri off to ice skating practise and after picking him up from Mila’s house, petting Makkachin, spraying on some expensive brand of perfume, Viktor was ready for the night.

                  Pushing open the frequently visited bar, Viktor breathed in the familiar waft of bitter alcohol and cheap air freshener surveying the tables with nodding acknowledgement to his friends who he made his way to. All the while distractedly searching for blue rimmed glasses and stumbling over a rogue leg of a table that Viktor shot a look of disdain at as if his wavering saunter was the inanimate object’s fault. With a small pout at Yuuri’s absence, Viktor swallowed his martini slowly.

                  “What’s up, pretty boy?” Christophe asked, hushing Georgi across the table who was already beginning to tear up over his ex-girlfriend, Anya and disturbing fellow drinkers. “That frown doesn’t do you justice, y’know.”

                  Viktor slumped in his seat, internally snickering at Seung-Gil’s disgusted reaction, who was observing Georgi’s first stage of a breakdown. “That cute guy I’ve been talking about was meant to come, but he isn’t here! Ah, what if I fucked this up already? What we could have had…”

                  “Perhaps he’s running late,” Seung-Gil suggested kindly inching further away from Georgi and sipping at his Aviation cocktail, inclining his head in approval at the sour tang dancing on his taste buds. “Georgi, please refrain from wiping your nose on my shoulder. You have a napkin at your disposal.”

                  “But Anya!”

                  With a morose filled sigh, Viktor shook his head at his melodramatic friend wondering if he should down another drink and head home to Makkachin since his sulky mien would only put a downer on their outing. That was until the scuffle of the door creaking open; a ding of a bell indicating new customers arrived causing Viktor to snap his head towards them.

                  “…It’s not like that, Phichit…”

                  Unable to endure the stretch of a smile, Viktor’s eyes shined and he hurriedly waved the pair over, mindlessly yelling out Yuuri’s name to which Seung-Gil frowned at as he deemed it as unnecessary boisterous behaviour. Yuuri trotted over, cheeks aflame at the unwitting attention he received because of the loud Russian man and awkwardly squeezed into the booth, next to Viktor with Phichit sitting opposite him.

                  “Hey, you’re pretty. Let’s take a selfie!” Phichit stated, shuffling closer to Seung-Gil who analysed the lovable Thai man reproachfully, mindfully aware of the high percentage that Phichit was a gregarious person.- and that he himself was most certainly not.

                  “I refuse.”

                  “What, why?” Phichit whined.

                  Yuuri bit his lip at his best friend’s extravagant personality, smiling sheepishly at Viktor who waved it off and began to introduce his friends. “This is Seung-Gil, Christophe and Georgi… Ah it’s okay, he’s just going through a really bad breakup. He’ll be fine.”

                  Christophe pursed his lips. “It’s real nice to get to finally meet you…?”

                  “Oh, it’s Yuuri!”

                  “Hmm, Yuuri,” Christophe allowed the name to roll off his tongue, curving around Viktor’s broad stature to wink at him to which Yuuri gasped in surprise, cheeks tinted with an additional layer of pink hue.

                  Viktor shifted in front of Christophe, nudging him with his elbow as a sign that he should avert his selective attention to the sobbing Georgi instead of his- _what exactly was Yuuri to him_?

                  “I’m glad you’re here, Yuuri,” Viktor truthfully informed, his fingers dancing on the edge of his half empty glass as the liquid sloshed inside. “I don’t know what to call, well this blatant attraction I feel towards you but I know for a fact that I want to know everything about you.”

                  As if on cue, Yuuri blushed hard heat emitting from his cheeks and his cheeks rosy as he nervously glanced between Viktor and the table, wondering if anyone else had heard his embarrassing confession and hoping that they hadn’t. He had enough of that from Phichit constantly teasing him about the gorgeous parent who apparently wouldn’t stop staring at his ass.

Yuuri sucked in his bottom lip. “I don’t know what you want to know. I’m not a very interesting person…”

Viktor shook his head passionately disagreeing with him. “Tell me anything! Like, what your favourite food is? Where you went to school? Why you chose to become a primary teacher?”

At the beat of each question Viktor leant closer and closer to Yuuri, his body twisted to grant Yuuri with the entirety of his attention, eyes shimmering as his lack of personal space attribute was only enhanced from the consumption of alcohol. Yuuri stared up at Viktor, immobile but smiling nonetheless and giggling gently at Viktor’s persistent demeanour. He’d never been pined so hard before and in all honesty, it was a little overwhelming but Yuuri could perceive that Viktor’s intentions were nothing less of harmless. Besides Yuuri secretly liked the undivided attention.

“Thank you, Seung-Gil,” Yuuri quickly said as Seung-Gil set down a round of drinks for everyone, Phichit continuing to talk to his indifferent expression but at least he was responding. “Well, my favourite food is pork cutlet bowls! Whenever I go to my parents house, my mum always cooks one for me for breakfast, lunch and dinner.”

Viktor genuinely smiled, drinking in the way Yuuri’s eyes lit up at the mentioning of pork cutlet bowls (something he’d have to research about in his free time). They carried on with the ease of conversation, learning things, laughing and Viktor just loving the way Yuuri’s happiness was shown through his rosy cheeks and bright eyes. He had never seen such a beautiful mixture of complementing browns in such an individual’s eyes, deciphering the light from the dark even through the border of his glasses. Yuuri was just beautiful.

With a little snort of a laugh from Yuuri that Viktor couldn’t help but see how it mirrored one of those micro piglets he saw on television last night and decided that it was a sound he wanted to mentally record and play when he was upset. 

Yuuri’s raven locks of hair brushed against the expanse of his neck, exposing the bare flesh to Viktor’s parched, alert eyes that were lightly clouded with a layer of intoxication, which would wave over in a couple moments. But right now it displayed an x level of hunger as Viktor savoured the sight of the flawless pale skin that had strokes of pink integrated beneath it making Viktor think of how he wanted to mark it. Kiss, bite and suck at the skin to leave dark purple bruises in the wake, imprinting Viktor’s mark upon Yuuri- and yes, now he decided that the drink he just finished was his last one for everyone’s sake, especially his own as he had no idea what he could have done to Yuuri in that current moment if Georgi’s bawls hadn’t snapped him out of his trance.

“I should go pick Yuri up soon…” Viktor spoke regretfully, checking the time on his phone and realising that those hours went by so fast with Yuuri, it gave him whiplash as he took a double take at the numbers.

Abruptly Yuuri’s eyes melted like hot chocolate. “That picture is just so adorable! Is that your poodle?”

Viktor grinned instantly, pressing on his phone to bring back the background image. It was a sneaky snapshot of Yuri and Makkachin snuggled up together on the sofa, sleeping and using each other as a pillow and blanket- basically something Viktor posted on all his social media at how fucking adorable the sight was. “Yeah! It was just too cute not to capture. His name’s Makkachin, my pride and joy!”

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically. “Yuri talks about him all the time. Aw, he seems so fluffy.”

A rush of heat entered Viktor in a flash. If someone approved of Makkachin from a single glance, then they had to be the one. It was basic principles. “Then why don’t you come with us on our walk tomorrow? We can go to the beach and have some soup from one of those shacks of restaurants.”

There was a little hesitation, a little reluctance and that was expected. From Yuuri’s stories and personality, it was easily depicted that Yuuri was a shy, rather unconfident person who didn’t acknowledge his own beauty and assets; too humble to think he would be a person of interest to anyone. But Viktor cherished that innocence, basking in it and absolutely ready to slowly break those walls that hindered Yuuri’s confidence as a person in his own skin.

“If it’s okay with you, then- I’d like to go out with you again Viktor,” Yuuri decided, determined in his slightly shaky voice and stray eyes but the answer was confirmed and Viktor smiled happily, taking his soft hand in his own.

“Then I’ll look forward to seeing you again, Yuuri,” Viktor brushed his lips against the warm pale knuckles wrapped up in flesh that appeared so delectable and pink.

Everyone was a little tipsy, Georgi and Christophe being an exception as they were seen grinding against each other, Georgi crying but his arms wrapped around Christophe’s neck while Christophe steadied the both of them with the hold he had on Georgi’s hips that seemed to loosen with every second. Viktor had to get the both of them home before either woke up and regretted last night’s throes of pleasure.

After having allocated Phichit and Seung-Gil’s presence, Viktor was in the midst of resuming his farewell with Yuuri in the car park, the both of them happy in each other’s company. 

Then there was Phichit whispering something into Seung-Gil’s ear with a little tip toe, rendering Seung-Gil to raise his thick eyebrows in shock, sputtering something incoherent as Phichit giggled in his departure, grabbing hold of Yuuri’s hand as they set off in their own car. Seung-Gil faced Viktor with an inculpating expression written over his face as he lugged Georgi into his own ride, leaving Viktor confused and fending off the drunken Christophe to his own home.

When Viktor retrieved Yuri from his skating practise, Yuri kept scowling at the intoxicated man in the car refusing to talk if he was there. Yuri had never really grown to like Christophe, Viktor thought thinking back to how he threw the sweet he got given from Christophe at his feet and stuck his tongue out with contempt. Well, Christophe was just misunderstood most of the time. Something Viktor would have learnt after having been friends with him for many years.

Makkachin instantly ran to his owners, having heard the click of the door opening, licking at the little boy’s face who petted him approvingly. “Can I give Makkachin dinner?”

Viktor smiled down at Yuri. “Of course you can, Yuri. Do you want some hot chocolate?”

The five year old had a sweet tooth as he nodded vigorously, motioning for Makkachin to follow him so he could give him his promised dinner. Viktor put his hands on his hips, realising what a lucky guy he was. He had someone adorable to pine after, someone he found had a beautiful smile and a comforting personality, and someone Viktor looked forward to seeing. 

Also was the little blonde boy who captured Viktor’s heart more and more by the day, having been able to converse with him a lot more after doing things together and learning to enjoy each other’s company. And obviously there was Makkachin who was his loving, loyal companion that Viktor couldn’t envision his life without.

Viktor was happy, getting happier by the day and couldn’t help but wonder how it would all change for the better with the deepening of the bonds he was gradually forming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so that chapter took me longer that i thought, omg i'm so tired x.x
> 
> BUT EPISODE 10 OMGOMGOMGO IT LEFT ME IN A CATATONIC STATE AND JUST VIKTUURI IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND AYYAYA PLEASE YUURI WIN GOLD REALLY HOPE HE DOES
> 
> hope you enjoyed the chapter, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!!! love you all :)


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 

“If you really want to go to the beach, you’re going to have to clean up your room, Yuri,” Viktor chastised after providing the rest of residents (his dog, Makkachin) with breakfast and affectionate cuddles.

                  With a petulant huff, Yuri scowled. “It’s clean!”

                  “I can’t even see the floor!”

                  “Your room is dirty as well!”

                  Viktor paused, his mouth catching on a pop of fresh air as he wore a sheepish expression. “Well I’m an adult Yuri. It’s different.”

                  “Still dirty!”

                  “Okay fine,” Viktor groaned dramatically, slapping his half empty coffee mug down on the dining table and plucking his phone from said furniture. _Patience, Viktor,_ he thought to himself his mind reeling back to Yuuri’s helpful parenting tips. “I’m going to set a timer. Whoever finishes cleaning their room first gets to… choose what to watch on tv for the next month, how about that?”

                  A glimmer of a challenge shimmered in Yuri’s green exposed eye, his teeth poking out provokingly as he trotted away to his room for a head start, mind absolutely set to winning the bet. Viktor sighed as he watched the little blonde boy saunter off, heading off to his own room and darkly grimacing at the pigsty of the personal cove. He was twenty-seven and had been living by himself for several years, yet he couldn’t clean for anything. Viktor was glad his mother wasn't here to witness the disgusting miscellaneous clutter.

                  When Viktor had finally cleaned to a mediocre level or rather to a state his mother would still disapprove of but act lenient towards the effort, he found that Yuri had already seated himself in front of the television, a controller in his puny, pudgy hands and a conniving smirk plastered on his little angelic face. As if he’d been waiting forever for him to finish.

                  Astonished, Viktor stumbled over to the young boy’s room, audibly gasping with his mouth ajar and eyes wide. It was beautifully sparkly, the red of the carpet displayed to the naked eye and absent of crumpled shirts and sentimental toys. He couldn’t bring himself to believe his blatant sight of cleanliness, the fact that there was no longer any sort of suspicious concoction that built up in Yuri’s room where he secretly ate snacks that he didn’t know that Viktor knew he did so. Viktor reckoned it was part of being a child since he committed such surreptitious acts when he was Yuri’s age so he learnt to be even more lenient with that.

                  During his walk out of the room, Viktor caught sight of the glimmer of that familiar statue positioned on Yuri’s cleared up bedside table, it’s shine glimmering in the morning light.                  

He knew that Yuri must painfully miss his mother, Viktor felt the same about his sister finding himself thinking about her on those lonely, quiet melancholy nights where Makkachin was asleep and Yuri wasn’t in the mood to interact. Viktor recalled those tender feelings of grievance wondering how the five year old must be feeling, how Yuri felt about no longer being able to see his mother again. It had to be difficult, such a sore endurance for him but he never made a kind of inclination to discuss any of it with Viktor. So Viktor had mentioned it to Yuuri who reassured him that those things geared gradually, like the trust he was forming.             

It was never something that would miraculously happen overnight.

                  With a sigh, Viktor trekked his way to the open space of the living room and conjoined kitchen observing Yuri’s childish pout at the television, his fingers uncoordinatedly dancing over the buttons of a controller. Their relationship was closer in terms of frequent conversations and occasional hand holding when crossing the road because Yuri was someone who wanted to keep to his promise to Viktor. He was content in merely knowing that everything would continue to grow.

                  “Okay, Yura. You win this time,” Viktor exasperated, dramatically throwing his hands up in air to feign his surrender, a defeated pout creasing his face.

                  Yuri giggled darkly, setting his controller on the side of the table as he stood up with his baby hands on his young hips. “Obviously. I win all the time. I’m the best.”

                  And obviously the child Viktor raised up would inevitably turn out just as conceited as him.

 

*

 

“Wait! Makkachin, stop!”

                  Friendly licks and persistent paws had Yuuri Katsuki writhing on the rocky ground, squealing and releasing a litany of adorable giggles that Viktor didn’t realise could come out from a twenty three year old guy as Makkachin single-handedly bombarded him with his weight; his unique style of welcoming that just made him Makkachin the all around friendly, lovable poodle.

                  Amidst the disastrous greeting, Yuri was laughing such happy beats of joy that had Viktor blink back into reality because he noticed how beautiful this scene was in front of him. The image of Yuri and Makkachin, both beings that he gladly came home to with the addition of the adorable human that was Yuuri who smelt like the warmth of a fireplace and was the owner of the sexiest thighs in existence. Everything rendered Viktor to just feel _good_.

                  Good enough to snap a couple of picture that he would coo over later that evening, or show to Chris at work because that’s what friends did with each other.

                  When Makkachin had eventually got his fix, Viktor leaned down to help Yuuri up from the ground who was still lightly laughing out his enjoyment, his glasses askew, dark hair ruffled underneath his winter hat and cheeks rosy and bright.

                  “Oh he’s so perfect!” Yuuri chirped, running his fingers through Makkachin’s curly brown fur. “Please let me steal him.”

                  Instead of giving Viktor a chance to tease Yuuri and deny his proclamation of robbing him of his poodle, Yuri stepped in. “No, you can’t Katsuki-sensei! We have to share Makkachin so you should just come home with us and then you can see him all the time!”

                  Yuuri’s laughter had Viktor gulp at the bubbling of heat in his gut, feeling that prepubescent butterfly crush thing that he hadn’t felt in _a decade_. He loved it.

                  “Maybe. But then where would I sleep?” Yuuri asked, playing along with Yuri’s suggestions, displaying an expression of pensiveness.

                  “Well, Papa can just sleep outside so you can sleep in his room! Don’t worry, it’s clean now.”

                  Shock smothered Viktor in waves, alternating between a sense of disbelief and relief at the title he had unwittingly bestowed upon him by Yuri. It could have been a simple thing, nothing out of the ordinary for the next person but for Viktor it was something memorable. Something he’d have written in his diary if he kept one and gushed about to strangers because he was that elated. Even if it was just a slip of the tongue, it was accounted to _something_. Viktor meant something to Yuri and that was all he could ask for.

                  Silently encouraged by Yuuri’s glazed, mirth filled eyes, Viktor ripped away from his thoughts and smiled softly at the little blonde boy who had occupied himself with Makkachin considering neither of the adults immediately responded to his provocative sass. “Hm, it’s clean now isn’t it? Why don’t you tell Yuuri about how you cleaned your room today?”

                  The five year old lightened up at the mention of his success and he held onto Yuuri’s hand, guiding him to the entrance of the beach where a handful of people resided on the wintry November day, the icy wind cutting away at everyone’s skin.

                  Viktor walked behind them, mindful of where they were going but knowing that Yuuri wouldn’t let either go too far to the water so he sat down, near the rocks where tufts of sand bristled beneath him as it ruffled around him through the motion of the wind. He listened to Makkachin’s barks at the wonderful discovery of crabs, Yuri talking animatedly about nothing in particular and the way Yuuri smiled gently, his full attention on the boy that seemed to illuminate every positive path in Viktor’s life.

There was the feeling of his hot blood pulsing throughout his body away from Viktor’s heart, sharing its tingling warmth with the rest of his cold body. He was happy, very happy in that moment and gladly leaned back and watched the seagulls above him encircle together and migrate to somewhere far away, living their life wherever they wanted it to be. As a family- and it looked nice.

Time passed itself in a daze, Yuuri having joined Viktor in his seat by the pebbles after his workout that consisted of playing (exercising) with Yuri and Makkachin, both in which possessed a lot more energy than Yuuri could count. They watched as Makkachin tackled Yuri and how the blonde boy shrieked with laughter as the poodle chased after him, at times responding to his game of fetching with a stick.

The adults sat next to each other, relishing one another’s company as both presences enveloped the other in a blanket of refreshment. Their conversations were nothing of the sort where you had to think intently at what to say in fear of the respondent’s disapproval. Viktor liked how easy words came to him, how Yuuri who was evidently reserved and shy did his best to upkeep with his extravagance, smiling all the while. It was nice, comforting in fact.

“Ah, I love looking at seagulls!”

Yuuri shifted in his position, his voice muffled but fortunately coherent as he spoke into his lap, knees brushing his lips. “Actually Viktor, they’re black-tailed gulls.”

“Oh that’s the same thing! No one cares about the details,” Viktor shrugged, his excitement still comparatively brighter than the sun.

“Hmm,” Yuuri hummed in amusement, laughing softly to himself as he unfurled himself from his stature. “Well, black-tailed gulls are known to steal food from other seabirds…and um in Japanese we call them _Umineko_ which translates to sea cat! It’s because they have a cat-like call, huh- V-Viktor? What’s wrong?”

Viktor stared. His heart shaped smile and liquefied eyes a mixture of all shades of blue on show as he just looked at Yuuri. The way he reclined from his almost defensive stance and began discussing his interest in the flying animals had Viktor melt just from the scene. It was moments like this that Viktor wished he could capture forever in his mind. Times where Yuuri’s confidence displayed through whatever he was doing or saying, even if it involved things Viktor never really cared about, he really adored the sight of it.

Shaking his head, flyaway hairs brushing against his cheekbones, Viktor looked on gently, a smile blossoming. “Nothing, nothing… I just didn’t realise I was dating such a bird enthusiast.” Viktor added, smirking in Yuuri’s direction who physically reddened from his ears to his cheeks to the dots of his exposed neck, quietly squeaking at Viktor’s words.

Yuuri’s flushed state had Viktor observing every nervous twitch, the fidgeting of his fingers that threaded together, fumes of anxiety swirling off the shorter male. Yuuri was glancing between Viktor and the pretty seashells that surrounded them, finally muttering something under his breath that Viktor obviously couldn’t hear.

“Hm?”

Audibly sighing out shakily, Yuuri faced Viktor; his cheeks painted a gorgeous pink but his brown eyes laced with russet specks that screamed the confidence that Viktor wanted to drown himself in.

“I said: you should get used to it.”

Another round of shock had Viktor’s eyes widened, evoking a feeling of bliss as he took in Yuuri’s words.

“Yup!”

                  Viktor and Yuuri’s kiss was short and soft despite the slight chapped lips from the bristling cold air but it had Viktor dazed, his toes dancing in his shoes and fingers wringing together out of happiness. He hadn’t felt like that with someone for a very long time, like a little teenager with a crush who just had their first kiss, ready to fan-girl about it later. Being with Yuuri was like a cosy night in with hot chocolate on a winter’s day.

                  Later on in that evening, when Yuuri had long departed from his date with Viktor- and Yuri and Makkachin, Viktor narrowed his eyes in confusion at the newest text he received from Yuuri.

                  _Before I forget, you really should look in Yuri’s closet ;)_

Yuri was currently sprawled out on the couch, Makkachin’s paws on his thighs as they watched whatever was on television that appealed to the five year old. So Viktor took that chance to follow on through with Yuuri’s suggestion and made his way to Yuri’s now clean room.

                  With a light tug of the knob, Viktor melodramatically screamed as he was faced with an avalanche of clothes, papers, old sandwiches and whatever else belonged in Yuri’s room, ending up with his butt flat on the floor, dazed and groaning because he really had no idea just how difficult and _new_ parenting was, or how it was going to be in the future. He groaned again, slapping away at something alarmingly slimy in texture that had landed on his arm.                

Viktor really had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahhahah still in disbelief that yoi is over but that sly "see you next level" has us all hoping for that second season so fginers crossed!!
> 
> sorry this was a little late, a levels and holidays get in the way and yeah well forever chanting WE WERE BORN TO SHIP VIKTUURI and i should stop because its almost two o clock in the morning and i got to be up early so goodnight!
> 
> hope you enjoyed this fluff of a chapter :) ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT LOVE YOU


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 

It was a fine, crisp morning and the December air embraced all inhabitants with an oxymoronic blanket of cold that even Russian Viktor had his teeth chattering at. However he was immediately ignited with some sort of warmth akin to the sort you’d feel when wearing a handmade sweater your grandmother knitted especially for you for Christmas when he caught sight of Yuuri with his adorable festive Christmas hat and apron standing at the door, greeting passing parents and children. It was something that Viktor couldn’t explicitly explain into logical, dictionary enthused words.

                  “Yuuri!”

                  Having dragged Yuri along with him who wore a scowl at the enthusiasm Viktor portrayed, he patted the little blonde’s hair fondly who obviously thwarted him away. “Go away!”

                  “Oh my little angel,” Viktor dramatically sighed out, fluttering his pale eyelashes at Yuuri who shook his head away in chuckles at the silly interaction. “How’s my other angel doing?”

                  Yuuri flushed, eyes wide beneath his glasses and darting towards the surrounding humans. “V-Viktor! Not here!”

                  Viktor pouted petulantly. He wanted nothing more than to showcase his relationship with Yuuri, to mark him as his possession and vice versa because they were together now and clearly mutually doted with each other. Not many days have gone by where Viktor hasn’t envisioned kissing Yuuri goodbye as they depart for their selective workplaces because Viktor is and always will be a sucker for domesticity.

                  Yuri huffed below them. “Oh god! It’s stupid JJ!”

                  With bubbling curiosity, Viktor followed his son’s gleaming gaze towards a boy, _JJ_ who owned dark hair and a wide perfect smile, head held up high as he chatted amongst his parents. As Yuuri gently hushed Yuri for his use of insults, JJ caught sight of Yuri and grinned, almost animalistic. Viktor thought the smirk resembled one that he might see on a lion.

                  “Yuri! You look beautiful today, like always,” JJ said, his expression displaying such haughtiness that Viktor had to rub his eyes to confirm whether he was looking at a five year old. Well he never has understood children, so it was to be expected.

                  Yuri _growled_ , actually made some sort of guttural noise form his throat and Viktor was gaping at the cacophony, wondering if he’d really been raising another animal considering his pet like tendencies. “You’re stupid, JJ! Idiot! Your hair is stupid!” Then Yuri just thundered into the classroom.

                  Viktor was in a midst of dissonance. Was he meant to reprimand Yuri for such language? He looked at Yuuri for aid, who was currently taking a daisy JJ had picked up from the garden with that adorable smile of his, and so he glanced at JJ’s parents that were all pride and friendly and he thought that perhaps he just thought the entire thing up because it didn’t seem like anyone was reacting.

                  “They never seem to get along,” Yuuri began after JJ had entered the classroom. “Yuri and JJ. Ever since JJ joined us a week ago, Yuri literally couldn’t care less about his gregarious attitude and just continues to shoot JJ down at every attempt of a _nice_ conversation.”

                  Viktor frowned slightly. “Should I talk to Yuri about it?”

                  Yuuri shook his head, smiling softly, his hair brushing against his forehead like sunflowers on a sunny day. “No, I think this will be good for Yuri. He is learning to open up a little more to everyone in the day care, so someone like JJ should be good for him I hope… But it’s nothing you should worry about!”

                  Nodding, Viktor conceded. He knew you couldn’t force friendships on anyone, let alone impose anything on Yuri so he was going to wait until Yuri had finally broken out of his own shell and befriended people out of his own will. However it wasn’t as though he didn’t have a friend, recalling the fact that the stoic boy who wore a leather jacket from Yuri’s skating class had asked him to be his friend and was very happy to talk about him to Viktor. So Yuri was progressing, developing and growing and Viktor loved being able to see it all unravel it front of him.

                  “I love this hat you have, Yuuri,” Viktor taped the white bobble on the Santa hat. “Have you got a nice little Santa costume just for me?”

                  “Viktor. Leave.”

                 

*

Crunch time had eventually subsided into a less hectic period where the winter holidays were just impatiently waiting for a start. At the very least Viktor was thankful to concern himself with other issues other than the apparent thinning of his hair due to work. He very much preferred a full head of hair, thank you very much _stress_.

                  Viktor and the entirety of his workplace members all went out for an invigorating night out overflowing with alcohol and shit talking after an appointment with their last client who had everyone tapping their shoes irritably and falling off the edge of their seats in response to the droned out conversation. Yuri was going to be staying over at his new friend, Otabek’s house who he met in skating class and Viktor spent time amicably conversing with Otabek’s parents during each meeting to find that they were all a very nice family. Even though Viktor still hadn’t seen Otabek smile, he assumed Yuri was a good enough judgement of character since his personality certainly clashed with countless of people, JJ for instance.

                  When he resided from the early evening out with his friends, ignoring the calls of old age and that he was so “whipped because he got a cute boyfriend!” because he selectively dismissed the age insult and glowed in the fact that yes he was going to home to see his boyfriend. He found Yuuri curled up, glasses askew and shirt ridding up to reveal an endearing strip of creamy skin and Makkachin giving absolutely no fucks as he laid on top of him, as if he wasn’t seventy pounds and pushing on seventy-five since Yuuri couldn’t help but give him treats since he was obviously too cute.

                  Before announcing his arrival, Viktor obviously had to snap a picture and send it to Phichit because it moulding in his nature to take picture of things ever since becoming friends with his boyfriend’s best friend. But he knew that Phichit wouldn’t use it as any means of harms towards Yuuri, just tease him a little so he was more than okay with it.

                  Removing his gloves and quietly placing his phone down on the table, Viktor proceeded to tickle Yuuri awake, which in turn prompted Makkachin to give a tired whine and bark and lick at his owner’s face when realising the culprit that intruded his beauty sleep.

                  “Yes, Makkachin! Show Yuuri no mercy.” Viktor encouraged as Makkachin joined in with the awakening procedure, using his paws to press on his stomach as he lapped at Yuuri’s scrunched up face.

                  Giggles soon burst from Yuuri’s pouting lips after having broken out of the state of unconsciousness and thrown back into reality where he was currently faced with his boyfriend’s wrath and poodle licks. Viktor, Yuuri and Makkachin had settled down after a while and began to eat dinner, the humans conversing about how Yuuri’s cooking was said, quoted by Viktor Nikiforov “Vkusno!” and nothing of particular importance, just comfortable conversation.

                  After dinner was done and dusted and dished had been cleaned, all three gravitated towards the coach where a television show that Makkachin liked to watch with Yuri on the children’s channel played on in the background.

                  “Of course your birthday is on Christmas day,” Yuuri laughed, a quiet snort added at the end that Viktor wanted to listen to on repeat. “I’m visiting family for Christmas so…”

                  Viktor pouted. “Oh! I wanted to spend every day of the holiday with you, Yuuri. But I guess it can’t be helped… When’s your birthday then?”

                  Yuuri reclined on the coach, stroking Makkachin absently as he wore a sheepish smile. “Actually… It was on the twenty-ninth of November. No, wait, stop with that pout! Honestly it slipped my mind and then people were texting me birthday celebrations and Phichit poured water all over me… I just, turning twenty four just makes me feel so old- oh my god, no wait Viktor-“

                  Viktor’s eyes turned into an icy mush. “What was that?”

                  Yuuri gulped audibly, his cheeks aflame and Makkachin barking at the lack of physical affection as he paused in his ministrations. “Um, I uh… There’s always next year!?”

                  “Good answer.”

                  Then Viktor was kissing Yuuri, knowing that the indirect dig at his age was in no means harmful but he still felt a little insecure about it. But Yuuri turning twenty-four made him realise that one day, Yuuri would be turning twenty eight (and he didn’t want to calculate what his own age would be) and from what Yuuri’s words entailed “ _there’s always next year_ ” only had him giddy with the thought of being there for when he did.

                  Viktor’s lips pressed further into Yuuri’s mouth tasting him, opening him up from above the both of them sounding out their appreciation for each other as they fused together to fit more comfortably on the sofa. He groaned at Yuuri’s wicked tongue playing at his earlobe, teasing him, only permitting him a light taste of what he could have and further rile him up. Fingers were caught at Yuuri’s slight love handles, the soft flesh kneading beneath Viktor’s hands as he smiled into the continuation of their kiss.

                  Yuuri keened at the fervent touches, his teeth biting along Viktor’s nape in a sign of marking that had Viktor arching into it for more and much _more_ because he had wanted this ever since he saw Yuuri’s ass and lascivious thighs in the classroom months ago. But then Yuuri was retracting his delectable mouth, spit shining his pink lips in layers as he bit them in a movement that Viktor moaned at because _fuck_.

                  “Ma-Makkchin’s still here,” Yuuri pointed out, a little breathless and rosy cheeks plump.

                  Viktor blinked at the heavy silence before bursting out into a bundle of laughter, wrapping his arms around Yuuri tightly, hugging him to his chest while Yuuri flailed in surprise because he’s never met someone so adorable and was so thankful for being given the chance to make him his own.

                  Days before Christmas, long after Yuuri had left to visit his family, Viktor begrudgingly wakes up to happy screaming and the sound of someone’s backbone cracking. His eyes shoot open at the familiarity of the latter’s sound he knows all to well.

                  “Papa? Mama?” Viktor climbed down the stairs, stopping to observe Yuri currently hugging the soul out of his father who was groaning about his back but allowed the five year old all the same.

                  “Vitya!” His mother ran up to him, her arms grabbing him into a bone crushing embrace and Viktor assumed Yuri inherited that gene from her. “Oh honey, look at you! You should shave your stubble and put a shirt on! It’s freezing here, you’ll catch a cold. How on earth are you raising a child at the same time- oh I’ve missed you too!”

                  Viktor sniffed at her usual perfume. “Yeah, missed you too, mama.”

                  Eventually, his mother had regressed into the lovely lady she was after fussing over everything, especially about how messy the place was. Viktor had to agree with that because even though Yuuri had helped clean it up before leaving, Viktor, Yuri and Makkachin still managed to make it resemble a pigsty.

                  When Christmas had arrived the day later, even though Russians didn’t celebrate the day with such festivity, it was a celebration for Viktor’s dreaded birthday so Viktor and his mother were currently in the kitchenette, preparing the last finishing touches of the dinner.

                  “Honestly, Vitya. How have you been taking care of Yuri all this time?”

                  Viktor refrained from rolling his eyes, finding that his teenager tendencies were just itching to show up in the presence of his parents. “Mama, it’s fine. See, look, Yuri aren’t you happy living here?”

                  Yuri looked over from the boxes of presents his grandfather was currently giving him, glancing at Viktor before nodding his head without a word and resuming his conversation with the older male.

                  “We’re much better now, I promise.” Viktor insisted, not wanting to deal with anything too dramatic when he had reunited with his parents after a while. “Obviously it was hard getting used to each other, but now we’re better. We’re happy.”

                  The worried lady sighed. “I know, honey. But you know, it’s just because Yuri is just so young, I can’t help getting worried.”

                  “Well there’s nothing to worry about,” Viktor countered, watching as Makkachin sniffed at his mother before nuzzling against his legs. “It’s not as if I’ve been doing it alone…”

                       “Я так и знала!” His mother suddenly screamed at him, over gloves in hand as she whipped it out at her son. “Vitya, tell me. Who is this cute man I’ve been seeing in your social media?”

                  Narrowing his eyes at his mother, Viktor just took the plates from the cupboards nonchalantly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

                  “No! Don’t try this on me, Mila’s mother told me all about him anyway.”

                  “What?” Viktor glared at his front door, hoping that condescending look would somehow reach evil Mila. “Wit no, I want to talk about him! He’s adorable, mama. His name is also Yuuri but with more of a stretch, yeah like that and he’s got these big brown eyes and he’s so kind and Makkachin loves him…”

                  Viktor had definitely got his taste from his mother as they both cooed over images of Yuuri being all adorable before setting the table. He knew his mother would love him. And his father, more for the reason that Yuri likes him but Viktor didn’t expect his father to outwardly ask the little blond boy that at dinner time.

                  “So Yuratchka, do you like this, Yuuri Katsuki guy?” Viktor’s father asked after he gulped down a long down of wine.

                  Viktor froze.

                  Yuri nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, ded! I love Katsuki-sensei. He always does my plaits and makes this Japanese food called Katsudon, which I really like. And he always gives me an extra chocolate in school and then we both like Makkachin.”

                  Viktor’s father nodded kindly at Yuri before turning to face his son, his face twitching. “You’re dating Yuratchka’s primary teacher!?”

                  “Papa, please not in front of Yuri,” Viktor groaned, hiding behind his knife and fork. “I haven’t properly explained it to him yet.”

                  “Oh my, Vitya-“

                  “Darling, it’s fine,” Viktor’s mother calmed her husband down, letting her fingers brush against his knuckles for comfort. “Love knows no boundaries, right?”

                  His father visibly slouched back into a grouch, staring holes into Viktor. “Look, Vitya, you’re twenty eight and more than capable of choosing a partner to settle down with. Just, don’t mess this up because now you have Yuratchka in your life. I’m not going to have you make his life any harder than it has been, you got that?”

                  “Yes, papa,” Viktor nodded firmly. “I want to give Yuri a happy life as well.”

                  Viktor understood. He knew his parent’s concerns, the fact that bringing in a person of lover material into his life that he now shared with Yuri was going to have a toll on both of them if anything was going to happen with that relationship. Especially since that person happened to be his teacher, it only further concerned his parents because it wouldn’t only put Viktor in an awkward position, but Yuri as well. He shouldn’t be putting Yuri through discomfort based on his own decisions, so Viktor had to learn how to make them carefully and thoroughly, plan out all the consequences and conclude whether or not it was worth the effort and time. Because Yuri was a constant now and Viktor wasn’t every planning on letting him go.

                  Yuri, oblivious to everything just stared owlishly at the adults. “What’s dating?”

                  “Nothing Yuratchka, don’t worry. Come on, eat up.”

                  “Then I want to eat dessert now, please!”

                  Viktor’s mother had baked a cake in celebration of Viktor’s birthday that Yuri obviously demolished before suddenly running up to his room and coming back with a badly wrapped box that he held out to Viktor who was seated on the couch with Makkachin.

                  “Happy birthday, Viktor. Katsuki-sensei and Mila helped me get this for you. But I wrapped it up all by myself!”

                  Viktor stared at the present and then the proud, beaming smile on Yuri’s face, hesitatingly retrieving the gift from the little pudgy hands. “Uh, thank you. The wrapping is really good.”

                  To emphasise that, Viktor made sure to slowly tear away at the animal themed wrapper, not ripping any part of it and slipping his lithe fingers underneath the sellotape with ease. Viktor flipped open the small box to reveal a bottle opener, personalised with a picture of a poodle.

                  “I got that because Viktor likes to drink.”

                  Viktor’s lips had never stretched over so far over his teeth. “It’s perfect, Yura. I love it so much, thank you- oh come here!”

                  They embraced tightly, Yuri’s tentative short arms coming up around the adult’s shoulders as he reciprocated. Viktor found that Yuri smelt of chocolate cake and baby powder and that he was so little that he didn’t ever want to let him go.

                  “You’re welcome. Papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay apologies that this is kind of all over the place! i'm currently bed ridden and slightly delusional because i'm so sick and have been off college for so long and need to go back tomrrow and whatever i'm rambling but STILL WAITING FOR THAT SEASON 2 OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT but at least there's fanfiction and djs and memes about yoi and i love that i still feel inspired to write more fanfic about yoi so yaya 
> 
> but hoped you enjoyed this! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND KIND COMMENTS AND KUDOS' SO LOVELY bye! :)


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 

Yuuri Katsuki hadn’t always aspired to be a kindergarten teacher. In fact he possessed ambitions to be working as a botanical researcher since he had breached the requirements for the course and he very much enjoyed in depth plant studies but then his friend Yuko gave birth to triplets and he fell in love with children. From that moment on, his initial occupational plan scrapped and was replaced with snotty five year olds that he loved caring for and wouldn’t trade for anything. He loved his job even at the fresh age of twenty-four.

                  Even though it was his first non-work experience term with the children, Yuuri found himself at ease and loved the moments when they’d all circle around him while he read story book after story book in order to appease everyone’s interests. All the children had differing personalities, some were loud and extroverted, some quiet and introverted while some fleeted around the middle but nevertheless Yuuri loved to interact with all of them and secretly relished in glee when he found a child who shared similarities with himself. It wasn’t that Yuuri favouritised, just that he knew how it felt to be that anxious outcast who found it hard to make friends. For example, Yuri Nikiforov.

                  It had to have been fate that the little blonde boy and Yuuri somewhat shared the same name so it made for an easy starter conversation that the both of them found pleasant. Yuri was someone who was dropped off by a babysitter only to be picked up by another and when Yuuri had thought to call in his parents for some information on why, he figured that it wasn’t really his call to make since Yuri didn’t seem terribly unhappy, just not one-hundred per cent comfortable. So as Yuri warmed up to him, Yuuri had to thank his lucky stars for that fortunate meeting with Viktor Nikiforov because not only did it hint at a potential love interest but also he learnt a more intimate fact about Yuri that made him understand his situation better. To lose a parent at any age had to have been difficult on anyone to cope with, let alone a five year old who already had trouble expressing his feelings. So Yuuri commended Yuri for his efforts and loved to see the little boy happy.

                  And then there was the father, the _oh so pretty ice daddy_ that Phichit referred to Viktor as, thankfully when they were alone because the exposure of that nickname would have Yuuri just die of humiliation. Although embarrassment was something that Yuuri was accustomed to, especially when in Viktor’s presence. There was just something cruel about Yuuri’s unfortunate fate that guaranteed an embarrassing moment to occur when in a lover’s company, not that he had many to account for. But for example; Viktor who he tried so hard to appear all luscious and endearing for only seemed to emphasise his awkward quirks and nervous habits and increase the amount of times he tripped over his own feet for being too distracted at staring at Viktor’s face as he animatedly talked. That was something Yuuri would never confess to.

                  Yet things were going so lovely and refreshingly for him. Yuuri loved spending time outside of school with Yuri, watching his favourite shows on the television with Makkachin curled beneath their feet while Viktor tapped away at his laptop for work related business but instead of being in his own room where he used to reside, he would sit on the floor with the rest of them on the couch. Or when Yuuri would cook dinner because Viktor’s cooking screamed a cry for help and Yuri would eat his food too quickly because _oh my god this is so so good and tasty shame on you Viktor_ but then complain since he ate too much and yet still had room for something sweet that Viktor would bribe him with. Everything was different, Yuuri hadn’t ever been in such an intense relationship where adults were adults who wanted adult things but Yuuri was happy, happier than he had been for a while so he was extremely thankful for the new people and poodle in his life.

                  It was currently the first day back from the Christmas holidays and Yuuri did his best to refrain from yawning, wearing all polite smiles at the sea of parents dropping off their children. He waved at his co-worker, Minako who was in the next classroom and lightly frowned at the insistent vibrations coming from his phone in his pocket however before he had the chance to check it, he _squeaked_.

                  An older woman with long pale hair and icy blue eyes was suddenly in front of him, staring intently at him before she let out a blur of words that went flying past Yuuri’s ears.

                  “Oh my god, you are such an adorable little thing! What did my incompetent Vitya do to deserve someone as cute as you! Oh Yuri, you’re right, he is very soft. His cheeks are just so plump!” The lady hugged the little blonde boy to her knees, effectively trapping him during her sudden outburst.

                  Getting his cheeks squeezed by an older woman as they cooed over him was certainly not something written on Yuuri’s daily routine. He blinked rapidly, taking in the familiar facial features and the fact that Yuri was there with her mentally making a little sense for him in his head. She must have been a relative, Yuuri concluded as his phone continued to vibrate and the lady gushing over how well his apron fit him.

                  “Babushka let go of us! Your perfume hurts my nose.”

                  The lady just shook her head at Yuri, plucking his objecting body off the floor and plopping his small body on her hips like he was two years old. Yuri was looking at Yuuri with burning red cheeks; clearly embarrassed for the affectionate treatment he was receiving.

                  She held out a gloved hand. “I’m Natalia, Viktor’s mother. Oh I just couldn’t wait to meet you, Yuuri. It’s pronounced like that right? Extending the ‘u’ sound,” Yuuri just nodded, still feeling a little frightened by the abrupt introduction, allowing for the rest of the children to hop into the classroom. “Vitya and Yura have told me so much about you. Thank you so much for making them happy. I can’t ever tell you how much I appreciate it, milaya.”

                  Yuuri gave a smile, reassuring both her and Yuri who had eased into her side, sucking on his thumb like he did when it turned eight o’ clock and he had his fair share of chocolate, displaying an expression of satiation. ‘I- no I want to thank you and Viktor and Yuri for this. I’m happy to be a part of their lives.”

                  “Yes, you’re just perfect! Let’s exchange numbers. I need to get to know my future son in law better after all.”

                  A little taken aback by her forwardness, Yuuri just chuckled awkwardly pushing her words to the back of his head because he really did not need to fantasise about that setting in the early morning. When Mrs Nikiforov had finally departed, Yuri still blushing as he went into the classroom with Yuuri who was reading the on going messages on his phone with a goofy smile.

 

**Viktor: darling my mother is crazy. If you see a tall woman with the 101 dalmatians coat on just run oh but I promise that its faux fur!!!! THE NIKIFORV FAMILY ARE PROUD** **#** **ANIMAL LOVERS** **.**

_Image_. Which displayed a very elated Makkachin who looked as though he’d been told he would get a bone for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

**Viktor: Hope you’re having a nice day beautiful, can’t wait to see you tomorrow <3**

**Viktor: please tell me yuri confused her like I toldfd him to. :O otherwise no treats for him!!!!**

**Viktor: JUST SMILE AND NOD YUURI YOULL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE *double thumbs up***

**Viktor: wofjeiwopwdk**

                  “…Hmm.”

 

*

Viktor Nikiforov was a lucky man. He’d always had attention on him ever since he was young, always had things presented to him and now he was currently the happiest he had been for a very long time, no longer the fake kind of happy where you forced a smile. But the type where you forced yourself out of bed in the morning just so you could live out your life doing the things you loved with the people you loved. It was a nice life to live.

                  But there were hiccups, protruding bumps in the road to eternal happiness, like now for instance. It was Friday night, his parents had travelled back to their home and Yuuri was expected to arrive tomorrow. However Yuri was currently sickly pale with an unnatural constant red blush painted on his face and coughing out his little lungs on the sofa in the open wide living room, having been sent home early from skating practise due to him being very sick.

                  And Viktor had no idea what to do.

                  “Do you want anything, Yuri?” Viktor asked nervously, standing over the boy like one of the city buildings outside.

                  Yuri just whined powerlessly and cowered further into the coach, the pillows fluffing against his weight as he sniffed with his snotty nose. His small hands were curled into tight fists as he suddenly sneezed once, twice, thrice, oh god what the fuck was Viktor meant to do!? He felt his own heart ache at the sight of Yuri in pain, especially with the realisation that even as twenty-eight year old he still couldn’t do anything for the little human.

                  Viktor sighed and helplessly called Yuuri because that was the first thing that came to his mind. “Yuuri, sorry I know you’re out but Yuri’s sick and I don’t know what to do!”

                  There was a bit of a scuffle, a little bit of shouting and then the silence of the evening whistled through the phone. “Sorry, Viktor. I couldn’t hear you.”

                  So Viktor explained the situation in a whinge, berating himself for being so incompetent but he really had no idea what to do. When he personally got sick, he just drank it away with a few pills and an extra beer, evidently something he couldn’t impose on the five year old.

                  “Oh god, he was fine in the morning… I’ll come over as soon as possible,” Yuuri said worriedly, the image of his eyebrows knitting together out of concern popping in Viktor’s mind. “Have you checked his temperature?”

                  “Uh…No?” Viktor responded, glancing at Makkachin who had nestled himself right beneath Yuri protectively obviously sensing that something was wrong with his owner’s son. Bless him. “I don’t remember ever having purchasing a thermometer.”

                  Yuuri chuckled shortly. “Place your hand to his forehead.”

                  Viktor did just that, his knuckles brushing against the blonde hair as an overwhelming heat hit the back of his hand. Yuri whined again, wiggling out of the touch and going back to staring up at the ceiling in a daze. Oh you poor soul, Viktor thought sadly.

                  “It’s hot. Really hot.”

                  “Mm,” Yuuri hummed knowingly. “Get a cold wet face towel and put it on his forehead. It’ll help the fever go down. Has Yuri had anything to eat? I’ll pick up some children-friendly medicine on the way over so if you need anything?”

                  Viktor walked over to the bathroom, wedging his phone between his cheek and shoulder in order to multi-task. “No, I don’t think he has much of an appetite. Oh god, I just feel so bad for him.”

                  “Hopefully, it dies over the weekend. Children are susceptible to flus but that doesn’t make it any better for them. Poor baby.” Yuuri said over the phone, sounding equally sympathetic. “Make sure he’s comfortable, as in he has all he blankets he wants.”

                  Nodding even though the recipient wouldn’t be able to witness it, Viktor wrung out a wet face towel and spoke into the phone. “I’ll try my best to make him feel better.”

                  “I’ll be there as soon as possible, apparently there’s some traffic but try have Yuri sleep it off. That would probably be the best solution.”

                  After hanging up the phone call with his boyfriend, Viktor made his way over to Yuri who seemed to find the ceiling rather intriguing. He concluded that the little boy was most likely pretty delusional due to his headache. Viktor crouched down beside the elongated sofa, nudging Makkachin out of the way to put the water bowl near him on the carpet.

                  “Yuri? I’m just going to put this on your head, okay. It’ll help your headache go away.”

                  Yuri didn’t respond, just flail in discomfort at the wet cloth on his head and coughing occasionally. Viktor hated how weak and defeated he sounded considering that Yuri was such a hot headed aggressive child. After providing Yuri with more blankets and filling up the tiger mug Yuuri had got him with water, Viktor sat in front of him.

                  “Do you want something to eat or drink, Yuri? Anything?” Viktor anxiously asked.

                  Languid green eyes layered with the lustre of tears glanced over at him. “Everything hurts. I want mama.”

                  _I want mama_.

                  The words echoed in Viktor’s head and he distracts himself with adjusting the towel on Yuri’s face, completely blank with what to say.

                  “Well, mama’s dead so,” Viktor bluntly pointed out, only realising how shrewd his words sounded to a child or anyone for that matter after he said them. Shit. “Yuri, I’m sorry I meant-“

                  Any words that were supposed to be said, scattered away when Viktor observed the pure shock, the melancholy and the anger imprinted on Yuri’s face, his eyes running with tears. Yuri quickly slapped away Viktor’s hand. “I don’t want you, I wa-want mama!”

                  “Y-Yuri, calm down,” Viktor said in a state of shock. “I said I’m sorry-“

                  “Leave me alone. I hate you!” Yuri cried, pushing Viktor away. “I just want mama!”

                  Viktor pushed himself off the floor, staring at the bawling mess of child on his sofa. He reached out to stroke his hair, something his own mother did when he was younger but Yuri just slapped his hand away again, shouting weakly at him to go away. So Viktor did, he walked in a daze to his bedroom, blinking rapidly to somewhat help him regain his grasp on reality.

                  What on earth just happened?

                  He knew, Viktor realised that he was acting unfair and rude; as he was just admittedly frustrated that Yuri yearned for his mother. Of course he would, he was five years old for fuck sakes, Viktor reprimanded himself. Viktor was the one in the wrong in that situation. He should learn to act like the adult his age relays but he felt little surge of a hurt burn him when he heard Yuri utter those unexpected words. Viktor thought that things between them were more than fine, amazing in fact so he just assumed that Yuri would want Viktor to take care of him but obviously the little boy was sick and he missed his mother dearly so Viktor shouldn’t be so petty to get angry over such a thing. It was a selfish thing to do and Viktor felt a tremendous amount of guilt weigh over the harsh, blunt statement he said to Yuri. He really should not have said something like that.

                  In the midst of Viktor’s internal monologue, he jumped alarmingly when he heard the click of the front door. Perhaps it was Yuuri, so he recollected himself and headed out to the living room expecting to see the brunette but all he found was Makkachin barking, pawing at Viktor’s legs and to the front door. Viktor looked at the vacant couch. Where was Yuri?

                  Stumbling over his own feet, Viktor ran to Yuri’s bedroom, the bathroom glancing over at the kitchen before finally realising that Yuri’s shoes were gone and that he had overheard the closing of the front door. Shit.

                  “Makkachin, I’ll be back soon. Wait here,” Viktor quickly brushed his fingers through the poodle’s hair, grabbing hold of Yuri’s coat that was left on the coat hanger while he stuck his feet hurriedly into his shoes and sprinting the fuck out of the apartment complex.

                  He would have visited Mila and her mother, but they would have called if Yuri had gone over to their home so he couldn’t have been there. Viktor looked to the right, then the left groaning aloud before heading right hoping that that was the correct direction. Where would Yuri go in a time like this? Where _could_ he go?

                  “Yuri!” Viktor called out into the evening air, strangers passing him by without a care in the world just living their lives as a fellow human. Oh. what Viktor would do to be that carefree once again. Maybe.

                  Yuri couldn’t have got too far, with him being sick and having a couple minutes lead on Viktor so he should be able to find him soon enough. Hopefully. God, Viktor hated himself for causing Yuri to feel so upset and trapped in his own home that he ran away. It was such a dangerous situation for Yuri to be in so Viktor had to find him as soon as possible before he panicked and blew things out of proportion.

                  Then Viktor saw him, standing at the first section of a road while cars drove past him and just waited.

                  “Yuri!”

                  The little boy jumped, twisting around on his feet and seeing Viktor standing there a little breathless. Yuri whimpered before running over to the man, hugging him around his knees since that was where he was able to reach, crying profusely. Viktor swiftly crouched down and took the little blonde boy into his arms.

                  “I’m sorry, Yuri,” Viktor apologised, stroking his long hair. “I shouldn’t have said that. Mama is still here, in your thoughts and your heart, yeah?”

                  He cried even more. “I just want to go home, papa. I’m sorry!”

                  “Shh,” Viktor whispered softly. “Don’t worry, don’t apologise to me. Let’s go home and put you in bed.”

                  Viktor slipped Yuri’s arms through the coat he bought from the apartment, cooing at him to calm down since he was still crying. He hiked the five year old into his arms, hugging him close and loving the warmth of Yuri so close to him as they headed home together.

                  Things like this were inevitable. Viktor would get frustrated with Yuri and Yuri would get frustrated with Viktor but they had each other to get through the problems they faced. They were going to stick by each other’s side.

                  When they arrived home, he found Yuuri waiting worriedly with Makkachin, gasping happily when he saw Viktor and Yuri.

                  “Oh my, is everything okay?” Yuuri inquired, taking in their red faces from the cold air and the fact that Yuri was still quietly crying. “Yuri, do you want to go to sleep?”

                  Yuri sniffed as he nodded, nuzzling into Viktor’s neck who felt boneless yet felt like he had conquered the world. Viktor turned to Yuuri. “I deserve a beer after this. A nice cold beer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that my updates are so erratic but this story is probably going to end next chapter or so waaaaaahahaah :)
> 
> excuse the yuuri pov in the beginning i thought it'd be nice to indulge in that for a bit hope it went well 
> 
> thank you for reading this!! imma go back to studying now yay what fun 
> 
> :)


End file.
